Real Innocence
by MagenMoon
Summary: Judai's too naive...well that's what Johan thought...Judai love fanfics... Spiritshipping O.O


**Juchan: 8D**

**Johan: xDDD**

**Judai: -eats lollipop-**

**Johan: owo**

**Judai: want some?**

**xDDD another story from me... =_= and as usual based on another original story i made with some add ons xD hope u like it... pls ignore any wrong grammar and uuhhh THE DOTS ARE ALWAYS CONQUERING my fanfics 8D**

**i don't own Judai or Johan they're from YGO GX D8 oh how i wish to marry juchan**

**Real Innocence**

**Chapter 1**

"**Sleepover"**

**Johan's POV**

'...I never thought Judai's such a sadist...'

...

It was 7:32pm at my house and I invited my bestfriend Judai to come for a sleepover. It's been 2 months since I moved into this new home our parents bought for us...yeah "us" me and my older brother Jehu and it happened to be beside my bestfriend's house...Judai's very friendly and cheerful, also kind...and my brother's teasing me that I like him, I say no afcourse...I deny it...but I am a bit fond of him though

I guess...I've liked him for a very long... his sweet smile, innocence and...everything. We see each other and do almost everything together at school, and now that we got even more closer...I would really wish I'm not dreaming

Well anyways...I played a romantic movie for us to watch and I thought Judai would like that since I saw him reading some pocket books a few days ago, I have no idea what kind of pocket books though but what I first thought was love stories, so...yeah but Judai didn't seemed to care and just watched silently while eating snacks...during the movie I looked at him and saw him texting, I face faulted. I guess he isn't interested with the movie...I asked him if he wanted to watch something else...he grinned, I smiled... and I was like...

'holy shit...'

He ran outside back to his house since it was just beside ours and then came back running again with a bunch of DVD stacks

"lets watch this! WHEEE!" he suddenly turned hyper

"hahaha sure what type is it?" I check the CDs and...

What the heck...

"...Judai...I didn't know you love violent movies I mean really, really violent and aren't this a bit...matured...we're only 14 and 15?" I asked while sweatdropping

"well...he-he actually I haven't watched all of those I only saw some parts when my big brother's watching"(and I bet you know who is his brother xD) he said while giggling

"...we c-can't watch this silly and...You didn't just take these without permission, did you?"

His reply was an angelic smile...

We stared at each other and it was silent until I sighed and facepalmed

"plsplsplsplspls lets watch it! D8" he pleaded

"...but..."

"pls? TT^TT"

I sighed..." ok...just one and not the too matured one"

"YAY"

...and so we did watched...I couldn't stare at the blood...and on the unpleasant parts...I'll nosebleed...but Judai was so wide awake..He even smiled innocently...yeah innocently...you won't realize he was watching something so...so disgusting if you only look at his face...

"...uuhh...Judai..."

"hmm?" his eyes still stuck on the screen

"...you seem to be enjoying"

"u-huh it's awesome"

'_fu-..._' I cursed inside my head

"...A-he-hehe..y-yeah..."

"oh fuck!" he suddenly exclaimed

My jaw dropped, it's my first time to hear him... curse...I turned my head to see the screen

"HOLY!"

I guess the main characters are having... their not so nice scenes in the bed...

"...epic"

'_what the fu-... is that Judai's voice... he sounded so so...perverted'_ I turned my head and stared at him with my eyes wanting to come out.

He was smiling really evilly...fuck

"hahaha look Johan he's good hahaha" he was pointing at the screen laughing like he's watching a children's show

"Judai I think we really need to turn this off..."

"eh!" he looked at me with a sad pleading face

"b-but why!" he clutched my sleeve softly with both of his hands and he stared at me with "those" eyes

"listen this is really a bad movie... you shouldn't watch stuffs like this Judai"

"...aaww" he frowned

Then I stood up and turned the movie off and started fixing the wires...I could hear him mumble behind me but I couldn't manage to understand what he's saying

"what are we gonna do now Johan?"

"hmm... wanna sleep now?" I replied without looking at him

"...waaa... sleep already?" he spoke in a boring manner

"but I want to stay awake for the whole night..."

"...well it's 11...(looks at wristwatch) 11:47" I stood up and placed the CD's on the table then crossed my arms

"...that's early" he muttered

"during our camp at school... 7pm for you is already late and you want to sleep so much..."

"well camp is boring..."

"well... aren't you bored already?"

He looked down... then his eyes kept looking back at me for seconds then back to the ground...I could swear I notice a shade of pink in his cheeks which made me raise an eyebrow

"I'm... not bored... coz...you're here with...me" he pouted

I blushed and then coughed falsely. I sat beside him and stared at the ceiling... I don't know what we were waiting for but the room was completely silent...my fingers tapped my thigh...and I kept on thinking what to say

"...so...umm..." he broke the silence

"hmm?" I turned my head to him

"I guess you're right... we should sleep"

"...anoh...Judai..."

"yeah..?"

'_is it me or it suddenly feels hot here_? So..._now what? It's my turn to stare at the ground huh..._'

I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lower lip softly and I could feel Judai staring at me...waiting for what I'm supposed to tell him...

'_what is it I'm supposed to tell him anyway!_' I slapped my head mentally

"...Johan"

"...a..ah yeah?" I turned my head to him

"...nothing"

He looked back at whatever...with a slight smile in his lips...that made him look so terribly cute and...innocent

"...Judai...you're... so wonderful"

"eh?"

Realizing quickly what I suddenly said I covered my mouth and blushed furiously

'_WHHAATT! Did I!_'

"I-I-I...I no... I-I-It's not like that... I mean I..."

Judai suddenly giggled "Johan you're like a tomato!" xD

"...oh damn..." I covered my face with my palm

"and you're so random too haha" he mocked

"...yeah...I know" I sighed... trying to recover my normal colour

"you're wonderful too Johan"

Shock with what he said I raised my head slowly and saw his... tender, kind smile that made my whole being covered with warmth

'_I swear I have no idea...maybe he likes me too?...I don't know..."_

"...Juda_i"_

He suddenly yawned and stretched his arms

"oh well...I guess we should sleep...it's past 12...or maybe..."

"huh?"

He looked at me with twisted smile

"what?"

"let's talk about horror stuffs!"

I facefaulted

"oh you...seriously"

"c'mon!"

...

Soon I found myself being pulled by the wrist to my room...he pushed me into the bed and it made me feel insane...

'_crap...we're only going to talk about horror stuffs...nothing else so shut it Johan don't think naughty thoughts'_

He turned the lights off and took out his cellphone,he used it as his light then he crawled on the bed...as he pulled the bedsheet over us

"alright! Horror time" he chuckled

's_o...we are sitting infront of each other; under the bedsheet...great...we're so close to each other...I would love to hope I won't suddenly jump into him and rape him...WHAT? WHAAAT did I JUST...damn I'm going NUTS!_'

My face terribly red...and I was staring at him

"Johan?"

He startled me "H-huh!"

"do I look like a ghost?"

"w-what? No hahaha..." goofy laugh

"alright then you wanna tell a story first?"

"...umm...maybe you go first..."

'_you want a horror story? Sure...I'll tell you my situation right now is horror-rific!..._'

"okay! Ummm...once upon a time..."

"pfft..." I can't help not to laugh

"hey!" he pouted

"are you telling a horror story or a fairy tale?" I teased

"...well sorry I'm not good at this" he sounded like a child angered about a candy

...then my hand moved by itself...it suddenly caressed his cheeks...WHAT!

"eh? Johan"

I pulled my hand away rapidly and reddened

"...why did you..."

"there was just something on your face!" I answered swiftly

"oh I see..." he just smiled happily

'_is it me...or he's really dense...can't he realize I love him...or is he just playing dumb'_

...another silence...

"...Johan...do you..."

he let the unfinished question stay in void...but I know what he was trying to say...or do I? ...all I know is that my heart suddenly raced a million times over...

"Judai...y-yes" my voice shaking...along with my crimson cheeks

"alright I'm glad I wanna hear it"

"h-huh...?"

"...story..."

"...oh"

'_what?'_

"...I was trying to say...do you have a story?"

"story? What story?"

"...horror story remember"

'_...right so that's...what...great..._'

"OH...y-yeah story hahaha"

Silence...

He was grinning...and waiting for me to tell him...

"...I ...I don't have a story..."

"...hhuuuhh!" he exclaimed in a very disappointed tone

"but you...wait a minute...what exactly did you thought was my question?"

'_eekk! He caught me'_

"...I aahh..."

...staring contest...

...I lost since I sighed

"...Judai...do you love someone...?" A question that came out of my lips from nowhere

"love?"

"...yeah"

"...umm I don't know... what's that?"

I blinked in disbelief

"you mean...you don't know what love is?...ok wait let me change the question... how about do you like someone?"

"yah afcourse I like a lot of people" he said merrily

"no...I mean like-like"

"like...like?"

I sighed

"you really have no idea?"

He nodded and looked at me with curiosity

"...Judai...I love you..."

'_WHAAATT!_' I screamed in my thoughts

I gulped and felt my sweat all over me... but my eyes couldn't run away from his...he remained looking at me with absolute innocence...

"you...love me?"

"yes...Judai"

He started looking around...like thinking for an answer...then seemed like he finally gave up

"I really have no idea with what you're talking about Johan..."

I wanted to cry really badly...

My face paled and looked terribly sad...I took my head out of the blanket and laid down on the pillows, burrowing my face in it in the process...I knew Judai was worried

"Johan...did I say something bad?"

"...no Judai...I'm just tired...please let's sleep" I lied

"...okay"

He lay down beside me and after a few minutes, he's asleep peacefully...but me...I can't sleep...I stared at his lovable face for the rest of the night, not getting tired.

But...when I think that he...doesn't understand my feelings...my heart felts so...sore

I wish...he loves me too

But... he doesn't...

It hurts...

**Johan: e-eh?**

**Juchan: *moving the lollipop near to johans face* want?**

**Johan: nah haha *blushes* im fine Jay**

**Judai: -pouts then shoves the lollipop into Johans mouth***

**OC talk~**

**Fox: 8D**

**SP: 8D**

**Skender: o_e**

**Fox: OwO**

**SP: OwO**

**Skender: I give up...**


End file.
